The Man
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: Sam didn't think it was going to be the same between them now that Jack is 'The Man'... Boy, was she wrong.


**A/N: Whilst I do rather enjoy taking these characters out to play, they , unfortunately, do not belong to me.**

 **If they did, there wouldn't have been any of this will they/won't they malarkey!**

 **Thank you to my fabulous Beta! You are brilliant!**

* * *

 **The Man**

Samantha Carter stood at the door of General Jack O'Neill's makeshift office in a mostly unused section of the base. The wiring in his own office was being upgraded, so he had happily taken this one, away from the noise and interruptions of the main floors, and the people who liked to interrupt him. It was quiet, unmonitored, and perfect for him.

It was also rather chilly, and Sam ran her hands over her bare arms to warm herself up. She pictured her BDU jacket, hanging in her lab, and sighed. The light was dim, with only a single lamp casting a warm glow upon the shining mahogany desk.

The desk itself was completely empty, save the pristine dress blue hat, which had been placed neatly in the centre in front of the large leather chair. Sam entered, walked towards the desk, and reached for the hat. She held it carefully in her hands, and tilted her head to the side, her shoulders sagging slightly under the weight of responsibility that this small item possessed. This hat, quite simple to a layman, showed her that Jack O'Neill was now a General in the U.S. Air Force.

A _General_.

A very big deal, she mused, smiling. He deserved it.

The soft click of the door closing, and another of the lock turning awoke her from her daydreaming state. She made to turn, but a gentle voice from the darkness urged her not to.

She didn't hear him move, probably the years of black ops training at work, but suddenly felt his heat radiating on her back.

"Penny for your thoughts Carter?" He whispered into her ear.

Her shoulder instinctively rose, and her eyes fluttered closed momentarily as his whispered breath caused goose bumps to erupt on her neck.

"You're 'The Man' now, Sir." She replied quietly, staring at the hat in her hands. "Things aren't going to be so easy anymore."

"I dunno," he whispered again, "I mean I'm in charge now, and, as Daniel said, I can pretty much do whatever I want."

"Within reason, obviously."

"Obviously." He responded, running his fingers from her bare shoulders to her wrists, and back up again. "Have I told you before how god damn good this black tank makes your arms look?"

She nodded. Her arms felt like they were aflame, and a small shiver ran down her spine.

Jack leaned forward, and whispered into her ear. "So what I really want to do," he whispered dropping a kiss onto her shoulder, "is this." He kissed her shoulder again, trailing a path up her neck, and to that spot behind her ear that he instinctively knew would cause her to moan. Yes, there it was. A low moan from somewhere deep within her belly. The sound made his eyes roll.

He reached around her, and took his hat from her hands, and threw it unceremoniously towards the chair. "It's just a hat, doesn't change anything Sam."

"It's just..." She started.

"How about you don't think for a while, huh?" He said. "Just...feel."

It wasn't an order, by any means, but his voice was authoritative enough for her to immediately quieten.

She nodded slowly, silently, and allowed her hands to fall to her sides.

His fingertips trailed their way across her belly, and she murmured her appreciation. He tugged slightly, and released the hem of her tank from her belted BDU's, exposing her bare belly, which he began to caress, while still placing soft kisses along her shoulder, and on her neck. He smiled into her skin as she quietly purred. His fingers flexed, and pressed into the soft skin of her hips, pulling her back against him, causing his eyes to fall closed. But this wasn't about him, he reminded himself, this was about her and her alone.

Jack allowed his hands to wander lower, and began to slowly undo the buckle of her Air Force issued belt. He reached a thumb under the button of her BDU's, and whispered "pop" into her ear, as the button gave way to his fingers, eliciting a soft giggle which travelled to the deepest places in him. Very...very slowly, he popped each button of her black combat pants, placing soft kisses on her neck each time, and noticed her breath pausing for a second as he paused over the last one.

"This," he whispered, popping that final button, "is to show you that just because I'm 'The Man' now, doesn't mean I'm not still _your_ Man."

She turned her head to look at him, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. His hand skirted over her belly, his fingers trailing over her sensitive 'giggle line,' causing her to push back against him.

"Now, now, Samantha," he drawled into her ear, "Behave yourself."

He felt Sam place her own hand on his and push it slowly down under the tiny frill of the waistband of her panties. He stilled. "Thank you," he said, and she took that as her cue to remove her hand. He resumed his previous motion, his hand trailing lower, and lower until he curled his fingers, causing her to gasp.

A low desperate moan escaped his lips when he encountered her slick folds, and he kissed her neck, sucking at her pulse point. He kicked at the inside of her feet gently, first one, then the other, to give himself more room to work, all the while holding her steady around her waist, her hands resting in his forearm, squeezing.

"Now," he said authoritatively, "we're going to take this nice and slow. When you miss me at night, I want you to remember that I can do this to you. That I can make you feel like this with just my fingers, ok?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Lean on me when you need to."

Jack parted her folds, and began to draw slow soft circles on her clit. She was soaking wet, so ready for his cock, but today, he wouldn't be giving it to her, not even if she begged him. Today he wanted to make her unravel in his arms with just his fingers, his words, and his lips on her neck. Her head fell back on his shoulder, and her breath escaped on a low erotic moan.

The sounds that Sam Carter could make were hypnotising. She slowly, began to rock her hips with the motions of his deftly moving fingers, all the while listening to him whisper how much he enjoyed touching her; playing with her. He loved when she lost herself in him, switching off that big beautiful brain of hers to just go with the moment. Her breath was ragged, and her nails dug into his forearm, but he didn't relent. His fingers slipped over her clit in firm motions, very gently building up a punishing pace, and she rocked her hips in time with his fingers.

"Oh, god, that feels so good, Jack," she moaned.

"Good," he replied. "Now Sam, what am I?" He questioned.

"You're, ah, you're _the man_ " she choked out.

"More than that..." He said

"Oh, god, Jack," she said, her voice sounding urgent, "you're _my_ man."

"Good answer," he said, and he sped up his fingers, pressing just slightly firmer.

Sam cried out at the sudden change of pace, and pressure, as her hips started to grind against him. He smiled at her reaction to such a small action on his behalf. She was so responsive to his touch, and he loved that.

He kept up this relentless pace, and began to whisper softly, and erotically into her ear again.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You possess me Sam. I adore you. I love making you moan; the sounds you make when my fingers are on you are so hot. Can you feel what you do to me?" He asked, pressing his rock hard length against her backside.

"I. Can't. Hold. On. Jack." She said, as her body began to shake. She writhed in his arms, but he didn't allow his connection with her to be severed.

"Good. Don't hold on Sam, I don't want you to hold on." He groaned, kissing her neck and taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucking gently.

The sudden extra stimulation pushed her that last millimetre over the edge she clung to, where she tumbled into ecstasy, crying out for him, quietly, as her legs gave way beneath her. Knowing her as he did, he had anticipated her reaction, so he held her up by the waist, while she rode out the waves of pleasure cresting over her. He held her close to him whispering her name over, and over into her ear.

"Dear god," she whispered into the dimly lit room, which now smelled of his aftershave, and her arousal.

He spun her around to face him.

"See," he said grinning. "Nothing has changed between us. I'm still Jack. I can still make you lose control, and scream my name. _You_ can still to _that_ to me." He motioned his head towards his quite obvious erection. "We're still the same."

"No, something's definitely changed," she told him, grinning. "I think Generals do that better than Colonels. I wonder what else they do better?"

"Plenty of time to find out." He said playfully, before lowering his lips to hers and making her moan once again.


End file.
